


Accidental Deity

by Lady Adain (pocketTherapist)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deity!Ichigo, Ichigo earns the favor of a god early on, Kitsune!Ichigo, M/M, kitsunegeddon, things go differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketTherapist/pseuds/Lady%20Adain
Summary: Ichigo earns the favor of a god early on. Things go...differently.





	1. Chapter 1

When Ichigo is five, he witnesses a fox get hit by a car. He chases after where it’s flung, his eyes tearing up in the way Tatsuki always teases him for, and crouches near where the injured fox lies.

 

It seems mostly uninjured, but its back leg is twisted horribly, and its repeated attempts to stand end in a pained yipping. Instead it lies there, panting, and watches him warily. Ichigo doesn’t want to scare it, so he keeps his distance and talks to it quietly instead, murmuring meaningless reassurances. He wants to maybe set the leg and help it heal, but to do that he would need to take it back to the clinic, and he’s not sure the fox would be ok with that.

 

Eventually, the animal flops its head back on the ground and blinks slowly at him, and Ichigo takes that as the closest thing to permission as he’s going to get.

 

Isshin is a little surprised by his son bringing in a young, injured fox wrapped in his coat, but this is Ichigo, and Masaki gives him a  _ Look _ that indicates that he will in no way upset Ichigo by indicating that a fox kit with a broken back leg is very likely to die instead of get better.

 

Somehow, the fox does in fact get better, and Ichigo personally helps the fox through “rehab” with the responsibility of a child ten years older. When it’s finally released, it looks back at him and yips twice before vanishing into the forest near where he found it.

 

He doesn’t realize it for over a decade, but that’s how the whole thing starts.

He sees foxes occasionally, after that, but he doesn’t really make a note of it. Not until the day he’s nine, walking home from the dojo with Masaki, and a fox yips at him. He spins around to look at it, a grin breaking out, but the fox is wide-eyed, feet spread and planted, head lowered, tail fluffed up like a bottle brush. It’s not looking at him, either; it’s looking toward the river. It glances back at him again, and then it  _ screams _ .

 

Ichigo is only nine, but even he realizes that the fox is trying to warn him. He loops back and takes Masaki’s hand, tugging her quickly onward towards home—away from the river. She looks a bit confused, but follows gamely, at least until he tells her that there’s  _ something _ over by the river that they need to get away from. Then she looks back, snatches him up and  _ runs _ , moving so quickly the world blurs around them. Ichigo looks around with wonder, because one instant they’re by the river, and the next, they’re at his house.

 

Isshin comes out, looking almost white, and Masaki gasps out something about fish. She hands Ichigo over to his father and disappears again for nearly an hour. Ichigo wants to  _ cry _ , because he doesn’t know what’s going on and his parents are being kind of scary. Isshin is pacing, still clutching Ichigo closely to his chest, muttering quietly to himself. They’re  _ both _ exhausted by the time Masaki returns, blood dripping down her arm from a cut on her shoulder but otherwise triumphant.

They have a long, long talk, after that, all three of them, and Ichigo learns that his mother is a special human who fights monsters, and his father used to be a different type of special human who fought monsters, but gave Masaki his powers to keep her safe. He learns about ghosts, and monsters, and about how his parents protect the city from monsters.

 

Ichigo learns that he might eventually start to see them, too, and Karin and Yuzu, and he swore when they were born to protect them from  _ everything _ . It doesn’t change much, learning that monsters exist, only that now he has to learn to see them, and maybe fight them, too, in order to keep his sisters safe.

 

Masaki looks a little bemused when Ichigo tells her that a fox warned him about the monster at the river, but she accepts it gamely enough. She’s noticed them hanging around, too, silently watching at the edges of their wards, but they’re not hostile, and she isn’t one to question the intelligence of  _ foxes _ , not here in Japan. She keeps her wilder theories to herself, though, because Isshin tends to be a bit of a skeptic, when he notices at all.

 

Ichigo starts seeing ghosts not a week later. Masaki gives him a wide-eyed look the first time he successfully points one out, and then decides that the family needs to visit Ryuuken. Ichigo is as much a Quincy as Uryuu, anyway, and if he’d been raised in a  _ proper _ Quincy household, he would have started training years ago.

 

Ryuuken is, naturally, spittingly furious at their decision to train Ichigo, but he grudgingly points them toward the training room where Souken and Uryuu are having lessons.

 

Ichigo and Uryuu get into a massive fistfight over their mothers in the first three minutes, then simultaneously decide that they’ve worked things out, and are now friends. Isshin tucks himself in a corner and alternates between looking jealous at the blatant use of power and  _ drooling _ over Masaki, who has decided that now would be an  _ excellent _ time to get back in shape by sparring Souken. It has the side effect of aweing Ichigo and Uryuu, who settle down for lessons with an avidity that would astound their school teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo progresses at a rate that’s honestly horrifying, and Masaki and Isshin are beginning to worry that having hybrid children was a  _ terrible  _ idea. Their eldest turns thirteen and can probably defeat most lieutenants, and Masaki fears that his power will attract the attention of Soul Society. Ichigo is very good at suppressing his reiatsu, but it’s still growing at an incredible rate, and his powers have been fluctuating recently--he’s been trained as a Quincy, but he has inner reserves of reiatsu that he’s tapping as well, and there’s a distinctly feral tint to his reiatsu that Isshin’s drained reserves can no longer hold back. On the bright side, this means that her husband is regaining his powers. On the other hand, though, her son is likely going to have to deal with an angry hollow in his mindscape soon. 

 

Unfortunately, Isshin can't train him in Shinigami ways, and there's only one other person she knows of who might be able to help. It doesn't make her any less terrified of bringing her _ son _ around someone who turned eight people into hollows just to see if he could. Isshin has told her everything he knows about Urahara Kisuke, though, and Masaki is certain he'll help them, even if it's for his own benefit. 

 

After all, surely an exiled outcast wouldn't want the Gotei 13 brought down on his head, and if she thought for even an  _ instant _ he would hurt her boy, she'd do it without hesitation. 

 

Isshin might have been more powerful, in the end, but Masaki has  _ always _ been more ruthless. She will get what she wants, come hell or high water. 

 

She goes by the Shouten alone, the first time, terror knotted down beneath a mother's protective fury, and by the end of the resulting  _ discussion _ , Urahara has very generously agreed to train Ichigo after school and on weekends. He even consents without argument (without much argument) to allow either Masaki or Isshin to be with the pair at all times. 

 

It was almost kind of him, Masaki thinks later, to pretend to be intimidated by her, when they both knew very well he could kill her without even unsheathing his zanpakuto. 

  
  
  


Ichigo is a solemn child, preferring to save his rare smiles for his family. He treats Kisuke with a polite distance that reminds Kisuke of Yoruichi's noble mask. He can't deny, though, that the child applies himself with a will. He's already frighteningly powerful, even without his zanpakuto, and the intensity on the little face when Kisuke walks him through the steps for Jinzen sends a shiver down the outcast’s spine.

 

When questioned, Ichigo will only say that he has people he must protect. 

 

He pulls a daisho pair from his soul within the week. Their name, Ichigo declares proudly, is  _ Zangetsu! _

 

Kisuke calmly finishes the lesson, walks to the back room, and has a quiet breakdown. He can't do this, can't even imagine sending this pensive, gentle, fierce little soul up against the might and cruelty of the Gotei thirteen, much less groom him to face Aizen, of all people. 

 

What's worse is that he  _ knows,  _ should he ask, Ichigo would not deny him. No manipulations necessary-- Ichigo would simply hear him out with too-old solemnity and take the burden of protecting all three worlds upon his young shoulders without complaint. 

 

Time passes. Ichigo learns kido from Tessai, shunpo from Yoruichi, tactics and zanjutsu from Kisuke. His power becomes edged with ferocity, honed with experience, and one day he is sparring with Kisuke when suddenly the pressure of his reiatsu  _ doubles _ , becomes touched with something rough and terrifying. Ichigo looks up, meeting Kisuke's eyes with his own glowing gold. He doesn't seem to be struggling for control, though. He just grins, sharp and feral, and meets Kisuke's next strike with a series of lightning-quick bala. Kisuke throws himself upward, blocking what he can't dodge, and that's all the opening Ichigo seems to need. A second later, a cero roars silently through the air, obliterating even the dust in its path, and Kisuke's eyes go wide. 

 

“Bakudo 81: Danku!”

 

A scrap of fabric flutters to the ground as a massive explosion tears through the training grounds. 

 

When the cloud of dust clears, Kisuke is calmly brushing debris off of his hat-- the half of it that remains intact, at least. Ichigo is watching, wide-eyed, his irises returning to a normal brown. 

 

Kisuke looks up, quirking a smile he doesn’t quite feel. 

 

“My, Kurosaki-san, I do believe you’ve killed my hat.” Another edge of charred fabric falls away, and Kisuke eyes it with melancholy. “Quite thoroughly, no less.”

 

He can’t hide his eyes like this, isn’t sure he can conceal the moment of true fear he’d felt at being pinned by that intense golden gaze. Is this the first manifestation of Ichigo’s hollow? He’d thought… he’d thought he had more time. Shinji is going to  _ kill him _ , for one, despite that the child’s hollowfication is only slightly his fault. Furthermore, Kisuke doesn’t like that the Hollow hadn’t gone on a rampage, hadn’t even fought Ichigo for control, simply lent the teen its power and vanished again. It’s completely opposite of what he expected, and Kisuke  _ hates _ being caught off-guard. Ichigo gives no sign of realizing that something had gone any differently than usual. 

 

Kisuke ends the lesson early. He needs to talk to Shinji. 

 

He shows up outside the warehouse, minus his hat and feeling all of two hundred again, forcibly keeping himself from twisting his hands together in a nervous gesture. Shinji lets him in, hears him out, and then, with a smile that’s practically  _ devilish _ , invites him to spar with the Visored.

 

Kisuke doesn’t think saying no is an option, here. 

 

Hiyori and the others get bored of kicking his face in, after a while, and Kisuke once again thanks Onmitsukido’s insistence that any of their operatives be able to take a beating even when no longer able to fight. He rolls to his knees, then pushes carefully up to his feet, hesitating for a moment in case any of them decide they aren’t done playing yet. But no, they’re done with him, and he lets himself out to limp home. 

 

Shinji shows up within the week, introducing himself to Masaki with a charming smile before stopping  _ dead _ to stare at Isshin. For once, Kisuke does not feel guilty about the resulting beatdown, especially when he can still hear Shinji yelling from the sealed,  _ soundproof _ training room.

 

“You  _ asshole _ , we thought you were  _ dead _ , and you were living in the  _ same fuckin’ town  _ this whole time!” 

 

Yeah, they’ll be okay. 


End file.
